The present invention relates generally to printing presses and more particularly to chains for conveying printed products.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,547 discloses a pair of endless parallel conveyor chains that have respective upper horizontal runs on which paper sheets are to be conveyed towards a discharge location. Each of the chains is composed of an endless series of roller links and elements which are fastened thereto. The upper or outer ends of the elements are angled towards one another and define a roof-shaped surface for supporting the folded sheets which are placed onto the chains.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,824 discloses a binding line including a first bind line section for transporting signatures seriatim therealong to a book exit end. A second binding line section transports signatures seriatim therealong to a book entry end. A transfer section transfers signatures seriatim from the first binding line section exit end to the second binding line section entry end. The first and second binding line sections are synchronously driven so that both the first and second binding line sections operate at a constant signature feed rate. The first binding line section provides a different spacing between successive signatures than does the second binding line section. The first and second binding line sections are driven at different velocities to provide the constant feed rates.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,533 discloses a double lug conveyor chain. The double lugs convey the book form through the stitcher station where the book form is stitched and then delivers the book form to the trimmer infeed conveyor which carries the book form now stitched directly into the trimmer machine for trimming the book form.
U.S. Publication No. 2007/0216080 discloses driver elements and a corresponding saddle chain. An endless saddle chain which can be used in a saddle stitcher includes saddle segments and receiver segments. Chain segments are disposed between the saddle segments and the receiver segments which are conventional for saddle chains. The saddle segments of the saddle chain have a roof and the saddle segments of the saddle chain in their entirety form a substantially continuous saddle.
EP 1 074 495 discloses a conveyor for collecting together and/or assembling printed sheets including an endless flexible track which has a saddle-shaped supporting surface and is fitted with carriers between which each sheet fits. The carriers can be moved from a position where they are above the conveyor to a position where they extend sideways.